


Don't Hold Back

by TiedyedTrickster



Series: Delightfully M-rated [1]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established couple, Established couple sex, I just really like these two together, Kink Meme, M/M, No character bashing, Rare Pair, and cute, de-anoned from the kink meme, mostly just sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the advantages of not having to worry about accidentally breaking your partner because you can bench-press a planet are fully enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Original request: "I know they never met (and canon-wise Raditz is dead), but let's just say that he somehow survives Piccolo's attack, meets Yamcha, and decides that he likes this puny human enough to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Please just make it happen."
> 
> I made it happen.
> 
> Note: Yamcha’s canonically 6’0”, and I consider Raditz to be 6’6” bare minimum. I also tend to picture saiyans being pretty tactile in regards to intimacy, including lots of facial contact outside of kissing, with brushing noses being a cuter/sillier/less serious form of contact than touching cheeks or foreheads. Just so you know.

Don’t Hold Back

 

Raditz leaned against Yamcha, running his hands through his hair as they kissed on the edge of the bed, then sat back with a mildly annoyed look on his face. “Is something the matter?”

Yamcha started a little, surprised. “No, why?”

“You’re being awfully… passive.” The saiyan frowned, looking for the right words. “You usually kiss with more passion. Losing interest in me already?”

The human blushed a bit at this statement. “No, it’s not that.”

“Never been with another male?”

“Er, no, I’ve- I’ve been with a few, during times Bulma and I were ‘off again.’”

“Then what?”

Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I’m… stronger than most humans. A lot stronger. And it’s generally… safer if I don’t do as much, safer for whoever I’m with, that is.”

“Oh.” Raditz blinked. “You were actually _worried_ about hurting _me_?”

Yamcha went scarlet at the other’s slightly blank expression. “I know, I know, you’re not like other people I’ve been with, you could blow up the planet if you-”

He had to stop talking then because Raditz was kissing him and, when they broke apart, the saiyan was grinning.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever worried about me like that before,” he rubbed his nose against Yamcha’s, “It’s kinda cute. But you’re right,” he continued, his smile growing seductive, “You don’t have to be gentle with me. You may be strong, but I’m stronger.” He smirked. “And I know how to play nicely with my partners.” As if to underscore his words he slid a hand under Yamcha’s shirt, ghosting it over his ribs, not quite tickling but eliciting a shiver nonetheless. “Come on, Yams – it’ll be more enjoyable if we’re both moving.” He slipped out of his shirt, now practically in his shorts, and sprawled back on the bed, showing himself off.

Yamcha snorted but allowed himself to relax a little and pulled off his own shirt. Then he pulled Raditz upright and went in for another kiss, harder this time, with tongue and teeth. Raditz made a growly, purry sound of approval and tangled his hands in Yamcha’s hair, his tail snaking around to coil around Yamcha’s upper thigh, pulling him closer so he was almost straddling him. Then he broke the kiss and bit Yamcha on the neck, hard enough to bruise though not enough to break the skin. Yamcha gasped, back arching as the other let go and started soothing the bite with his tongue, then looked down at his smirking partner.

“So, that’s how we’re gonna do it, huh?”

“If you can,” Raditz challenged, then gasped as Yamcha ducked down and latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and lightly grazing it with his teeth, then moved up to leave a purple mark on Raditz’s neck to match the one already forming on his own, one hand running over Raditz’s chest as he did so. He sat back a moment afterwards, grinning.

“There. If everyone’s gonna know what _I_ was doing tomorrow, then they’re going to know who I was doing it _with_!”

Raditz smirked back. “Fine by me.” Then he ground his hips into Yamcha’s and conversation became totally irrelevant in the light of needing to touch, to taste, to explore, and to feel as much skin as possible. Raditz’s trunks slid off easily enough; Yamcha’s pants didn’t survive their encounter with an impatient saiyan and were removed in several pieces.

The tail was an interesting addition to the lovemaking. A long stroke down its length left Raditz purring and relaxed, movements languid and less eager. Cupping the very base, however, right where it joined his back, woke him right back up, and Yamcha actually managed to illicit a whimper by rubbing the underside of the base with his thumb. Then he was gasping himself again as Raditz latched back onto his neck , sucking on his adam’s apple, one hand heavy on his hip, the other hand sliding between his legs, _stroking_ -

Yamcha keened and pushed Raditz off his neck in favour of pushing their hips closer together, and then they were grinding and thrusting against each other, erections rubbing between their stomachs and against each other in a desperate pace of need and desire, Raditz clutching Yamcha around his ribs with his arms and his tail a warm, furry presence on his ass, pulling him closer, encouraging him to move harder even as Yamcha scratched grooves in Raditz’s back.

Climax, when it came, was hard and hot, and left them both boneless and panting on each other, slick with sweat and semen.

When he could sit up, Yamcha looked over at his partner and snorted. “You have the dopiest grin on your face.”

Raditz shrugged, unrepentant and still grinning. “That was my first time in a long time, and it was a very nice break from the dry spell, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to bask a little longer.”

Yamcha chuckled, stretching. “Well, I’m going to have a shower. Join me?”

“Mmm, another time, when there’s room for both of us.”

“True.” Yamcha stretched again, then, on a whim, leaned down and rubbed his nose lightly on Raditz’s. “Love you.”

The saiyan blinked. Then a slow smile spread over his face, and he reached up and pulled Yamcha down for a kiss. “Me too. Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have all the feels for this pair of long-haired idiots – all the feels. They are my favorite characters and, like many good things, I like them even better together - they are, in fact, my favorite ship in this ridiculous, wonderful fandom, and I've actually been writing them together for awhile now (read, 'over a year'), I just haven't finished any of the proper fics yet (as opposed to the brief, smutty interludes like this one). One day they’ll get a complete full-length fic. You know, once I’m finished writing the five other fics I’m working on at the moment…


End file.
